Back to you
by thecoolauthorwithstory
Summary: when i hear this song back to december  artist taylor swift  i started to get ideas for this story i hear this song and i cry everytime i decided this story is how a girl sometimes make mistake and how she feel she missed that guy hope you enjoy!


Go back to you all the time:

She rolled back and forth trying to sleep

But she kept thinking about that one speacial guy who had treated her the way she want him to be

He knew all her feeling,her pain,and her love for him

He gave her everything that a girl asked for

He used to be a mean guy but all that changed when he met her

It like she his angel set from above,fix himself to be a guy that was supposed to be a guy

Tohru were diffrent though

She loved him like he loved her

But it not enough to be proven

She never noticed his birthday come and she alway forget it

Once kyo gave her a rose,she accept it but she forgot to water it so it die out

And she was afraid to touch it that there might be a thorn there

But this night...

This dark night,finally made her realized how much careless she have been

Since today she been moving to an apartment

Last time she been living in a big house with kyo

The accident happen like this...

She was at home making his dinner

Kyo was set to work

He kissed her and said goodbye

She was done with his dinner and she decided to watch some tv and decided to eat with him once he come home

She waited and waited,but she can't hear the car outside

Soon enough,tohru started to get worry,cause it been 10:00 and he wasn't home yet

Usually he home by 8:00 sometime 6:00

He never told her that he be home late

Suddenly,a dark thought crossed her mind she thought he go party or something cause it almost 11:00

She think that to herself that usually work wasn't like that,it very early like mostly 9:00 or 10:00

It might have been weird for other people to think that but to her it not

She eat a bowl of soup later and decided to ask him when he come home

Then finally kyo came home with a tired look on his face

"Hey tohru honey,im sorry i am late at work today" he said as he came inside and kissed her on the cheek

"Oh yeah,...i guess is very tired to go partying all night" she replied as she hang up his jacket

Kyo got shocked at what she just said "what?" he answered

"Kyo honey" she said after a moment of silence filled the room,she said as she pour him a cup of tea "we been marry for 2 years now and you remember about our honesty"

Kyo take sipped of his tea then he held it in midair and say "yes?"

Tohru continued "you see i don't like lies i never don't and i hate it more than anything in the world"

Kyo nodded and continued to listen

"So then" this is where she ask the question "kyo,i want an honesty right now from you. did you go to a party all this time?"

"No,tohru honey where did you get this from?" he said to seem a little confused

"Kyo i dont think you go working at all because usually your supposed to be home by 8:00 or 10:00"

Kyo now sounded sternly,not enough though "i was working late honey there alot of important bussiness to talk and discuss right now"

Tohru beginning to have a lump in her throat "then tell me again,were you out at night!" she finally screamed

Kyo was beginning to be mad now he din't think that he knocked over a table and made tohru cried even harder

"Tohru!what were you thinking who told you this!tell me now who is it?" kyo yell at her even harder now

"Nobody!nobody at all!i brought it all on my own!kick and yell at me all you want now!"tohru screamed at him and slid down the wall sit on the ground and buried her face and cry

Kyo not mad anymore though he begin to froze now and though still his anger flied all over in his body and he was not mad at her anymore but mad at himself too for getting tohru to think of this

He knew that she were an sweet innocent girl but get this dark mind in herself was all his fault is what he thought,tohru then stand up and runned to her room and started to packing up her suitcases

Kyo run after her and tried to grab her back "tohru what are you doing?" she tried to shove him back but he were too strong to handle though

"Get away from me!kyo i cant live here with you anymore!im turning crazy now i might even throw a knife at your head!" he grabbed her wrist and pull her close to him,he sudden feel a wet tear

Near his shoulder and he knew she was crying he hold her while she crying on a september night even that she cant stand to see him anymore and started to move to a small apartment for herself

And that was what happen after thinking about it again she continued to cried in her bed in her lonely apartment

She decided to listen to a song that could make her feel better it alway work on tohru,so she got up and turn on a radio and her come her favorite song,she sat on the table and look out the view

**BACK TO DECEMBER:**

**im so glad you make time to see me**

**how life? tell me how your family?**

**i haven't seen them in a while**

**you been good busier than ever**

**we small talk work and the weather**

**your guard is up and i know why**

**cause the last time you saw me**

**it still burned in the back of your mind**

**you gave me roses and i left them there to die**

**so this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you and saying im sorry for that night**

**i go back to december all the time**

**it turned out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**

**wishing that i realized what i had when you were mine**

**i go back to december turn around and make it alright **

**i go back to december all the time **

**these day i haven't been sleeping**

**staying up playing back myself leaving**

**when your birthday past and i dint call**

**and i think about summer all the beautiful time **

**i watch you laughing from the passenger side**

**realized i love you in the fall**

**and then the cold came,the dark day when fear crept into my mind**

**you gave me all your love and all i gave you was goodbye**

**so this is me,swallowing my pride standing in front of you and saying im sorry for that night**

**i go back to december all the time**

**turn out freedom ain't nothing but missing you wishing that i realized what i had when you were mine**

**i go back to december turn around and change my own mind,i go back to december all the time**

**i miss your tan skin,your sweet smile so good to me so right**

**and how you held me in your arm the september night the first time you ever saw me cry**

**maybe this is wishful thinking,probably mindless dreaming**

**but if we loved again i swear i love you right...**

**i go back in time to change it but i cant**

**so if a chain is on your door i understand,...**

**but this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you and saying im sorry for that night**

**i go back to december **

**turn out freedom ain't nothing but missing you and wishing that i realized what i had when you were mine**

**i go back to december turn around and make it alright,i go back to december turn around and change my own mind **

**i go back to december all the time (all the time)...**

After the song ended tohru decided to go apologized to kyo

_After all" _she thought _i was the one who was being a jerk and brought up a whole silly fight_

Then if tohru go see kyo,he will probably think she irresponsible and thinking about how childish she was that she think of that

But still she missed him and want to see him

She never thought that if she lived a day without him she would be crazy like that though

She was putting a coat and some shoe to go out the door but suddenly

Someone knocked on the door...

"That probably the man came to get my apartment money" she said

She open the the door and it wasn't the manager

Stand in front of her were her husband...his smile, his tan skin and his orange hair that tohru remember

She shocked not because of happiness but just shocked that is

"Kyo" she breathed, without saying anything he pulled her closer and they hugged

"Tohru i finally found you i been looking for you all alone!"he said huskily to her as they hug

"Kyo i am so sorry "she cried and hugged him more "i was being stupid and that drama get me awkward a little bit"

Kyo continued to whisper to her "it okay it not your fault you were just cared about me"

"But still i cant believed i said that kyo"she replied "that was weird" they hug closer and closer

Then she pulled away and asked "how did you find me?". he answered "i drove by a parking lot and saw your familiar car so i went"

"The manager saw me and asked who i was looking for,so i said tohru honda and so he show me it"he replied

Tohru cried again with happiness why would she think a guy like kyo would ever do such a thing?

"Hey kyo" she said while he get her closer to him "you want to spend the night here? i will give the manager back his apartment tomorrow and give the money"

Kyo thought of the idea and finally said "yes i pay the guy tomorrow and you can start packing but promised me don't ever run away again promised?"

Tohru snuggled closer and said "yes i promised" she get her to bed and they slept until morning


End file.
